Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido '(ハロプロ研修生北海道; ''Hello Pro Trainee Hokkaido) is a collection of young girls selected through the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition who are receiving dance and vocal lessons in Sapporo, Hokkaido. Similar to the main Hello Pro Kenshuusei program, the members will be aiming towards a debut in Hello! Project. Members :Main Article: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Members *Ota Haruka (太田遥香) *Sato Hikari (佐藤光) *Ishiguri Kanami (石栗奏美) *Kawano Minori (河野みのり) *Kitagawa Ryo (北川亮) *Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) *Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生) *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) '''(Leader) History 2015 In May, an audition to find Hello! Project members from and active only in Hokkaido was launched, titled the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition. 2016 On July 16, it was announced through the official Hello! Project website that seven girls were selected to join the newly formed "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido" and they would be introduced as the opening act at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert on July 30 in Sapporo."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. On October 2, the group participated in the "Hokkaido Idol Basket vol.45" event featuring local idols, and Up Up Girls (Kari) at Zepp Sapporo."10月2日(日)Zepp出演者追加です!" (in Japanese). 2016-08-31. They also began broadcasting their first radio show, Hello! to meet you!, hosted by UP-FRONT Sapporo member Itou Sana. On October 16, the group performed as the opening act in the "IDOL DIVERSITY" event featuring various idols groups including ℃-ute at Zepp Sapporo."No Maps presents 『 IDOL DIVERSITY 』" (in Japanese). 2016-10-09. On December 10, the group was scheduled to perform as the opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert at Nitori Bunka Hall."モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー秋～MY VISION～オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). 2016-12-05. However, the concert got cancelled because the Morning Musume members could not arrive at the venue due to bad weather.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/807442464424558592 2017 On January 8, it was announced on Hello! to meet you! that Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido would release their first indies single on February 4,https://twitter.com/hoyatetuto/status/818061183307526144 which was later given the full title "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.).""ハロプロ研修生北海道 インディーズ1stシングル「リアル☆リトル☆ガール／彼女になりたいっ！！！(ハロプロ研修生北海道Ver.)」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-03. They also announced that they would perform as the opening act at the rescheduled Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert on January 22,"モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー秋〜MY VISION〜　札幌振替公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-19. (Cached) the Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute concerts on January 29, and the Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ concert on February 4."Hello! Project 2017 WINTER オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-25. "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)" was pre-released at the Hello! Project concert venuehttps://twitter.com/LycheeBlueberry/status/818061686661726209 and was released for general sale on July 5. On February 5, the group held their first regular performance, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1."ハロプロ研修生北海道 定期公演 Vol.1" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-08. Their second regular performance, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2, was held on May 4. On May 5, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido took part in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, which was their first event held outside Hokkaido. On May 27, they were the opening act for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ day performance in Hokkaido. On September 8, it was announced that former Country Girls member Inaba Manaka would be joining the group as the leader. She will be introduced, and perform in the upcoming Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 event on September 18."稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-08. Discography Singles ;Indies Singles *2017.07.05 Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) Trivia *The oldest member in the current lineup is Inaba Manaka at the age of 19, while the youngest member in the current lineup is Yamazaki Mei at the age of 11. *Ota Haruka, Ishiguri Kanami and Inaba Manaka were previously from idol groups outside of Hello! Project. See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Discography *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts & Events *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Music Videos References External Links *Official Announcement *Official Website de:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido es:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:2016 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:2016 Units Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei